


Dear Sir

by elenilote



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fictional letter from a reader to the writer of Sherlock Holmes stories expressing their feelings on the latest instalment. Basically a 19th century equivalent of fangirl-flailing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Sir

“Dear Sir,  
The latest instalment of Sherlock Holmes has left me inconsolable, I have cried tears unnumbered and I assure you, my heart broke unto a thousand pieces. I bow to your supreme imagination and storytelling and am eternally at your service for the pleasure your writing has brought me. But, to my horror, I am led to believe that there will be a gap in publication of unknown length! I beseech you Sir, to have mercy on your audience and reconsider this most unpalatable decision of yours! I simply cannot bear the thought of not being able to quench my thirst for your stories any longer! I cannot! This must not be!  
…………  
………….  
[remainder of the letter is a mess of smudged ink and cannot be deciphered]


End file.
